Disposable
by demonicDRAMAqueen
Summary: I always thought I would go out with a bang, fighting till the end, die with pride and glory. But this wasn't good. Forget the bang, there was not even a sizzle. Well, at least the car would go up with a bang. Who was I to complain? Rated for Revy's mouth. Edited. Apologies to everyone who read it before.


**Another one-shot for black Lagoon. If you find things that don't make sense, please bear with me. They are a few hints for one of my original stories and a fan fiction for Black Lagoon that I'm currently working on. I needed them to set things in my head straight. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon. But I do own the shitty situations I put the crew in.  
**

** Disposable**

Drip...Drip...Drip...

The wet sound of liquid hitting a soaked surface. The soft sound was what brought me back from oblivion. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see. The first thing I felt was the dull throbbing in my head, then came the icy numbness of my legs.

A warm wetness trickled down the corner of my mouth to my brow. I knew one thing now, I was upside down. There was no pain, just a cold numbness spreading through my body. I could feel the cold metal of a gun gripped in my right hand but couldn't move it. I didn't want to move it.

This numbness was comfortable, it was inviting. It was...nice. I just wanted to rest now. And give in. All I could do now was wait for it to take me away.

I don't remember much of what happened. All I remember is that it was a typical day and a simple job. I really should have known better.

I opened my eyes.

A simple job, I must have been driving. That explained the steering wheel in front of me. I was in a car or what had been left of it. The dripping was constant but I couldn't see where it came from. It was too dark. I couldn't move my head either. It felt like my neck would pop out if I did. I moved the fingers of my left hand that had been stuck above my head or rather below, or whatever, it hurt too much to think. Pain shot through me accompanied by a sickening crack. Hissing in pain I stopped moving.

The dull throbbing in my head turned into a dull pain. I closed my eyes as another drop of blood rolled down my face or rolled up... ah fuck my head hurts.

* * *

_It was the same, I was on a job around the city, a last job at the church and I could then go eat a cold pizza and get shit faced at the flag. It was getting dark, a hill on one side and a railing on the other as I drove, for once silent._

_It was a surprise to me the first time I saw the headlights in the rear view mirror. I didn't think much of it. Probably the worst mistake of my life. The next thing I knew was the car ramming into the GTO. My first thought was that Benny was going to have a fit. I reached for my cutlass but before I could do much damage to the fucker, my head split open. At least that's what it felt like. The last thing I saw was him. His face, a picture of pure horror. Rock!_

* * *

My eyes shot open. Bad idea; my head spun for a moment along with the pain now hammering down on my temples. Damn it! I didn't have time for this!

Where the fuck was Rock? I turned to my left, hoping for the best, ready for the worst.

He was right there; lying on the roof on his stomach, his face twisted, motionless. His seat belt had snapped, his white shirt was turning a new shade and his face was littered with cuts and bruises. I called out to him; nothing. But there was one thing that put my mind to rest.

The asshole was breathing.

I called out to him again. I couldn't tell how badly he was injured, but his shirt was enough to make me worry. It also got the adrenalin pumping. Too bad it also brought all the pains and aches to run me over like a fucking train.

I whined softly as my vision blurred for a moment. My head and neck hurt like a bitch but my legs felt worse. And oh! Did I mention my broken arm? Well I'll say it again; she's the queen bitch right now.

"Rock", I called out again. Why wouldn't he wake up?

Shit.

Adrenalin pumping and mind actually working for once, I moved my right arm slowly, leaving the cutlass where it was, outside the goddamned window! It stung in many places but nothing more. Okay so, finally a part of me that wasn't broken? Cool.

I moved my hand as much as I could, knuckles dragging across the wet roof.

WAIT! Wet roof ? I raised my hand to my view. Smeared across it was blood, dark blood, and it smelled weird. So that explained all the spinning. Great! now I had a leaky brain too. Amazing!

It was silent now. I could now hear the dripping again. I moved my legs, nothing...I tried to pull them out harder, but they were stuck under the dashboard. I tugged again, harder this time and heard something snap.

Before I knew it the car shifted, lost its balance and toppled forward and onto its hood. Oh! And I felt my legs.

I know I was screaming. I don't know for how long. But when I stopped, my throat was scratchy and my ears were ringing.

There were sparks, I could hear the metallic fizzing sound and with each spark there was a little light. My sobs stopped. The dripping was more of a pouring now. I could smell it now, the fuel. The gas tank was leaking. That explained the weird smell mixed with my blood. I could practically see it now. This was bad. I had to get us out of here. My legs hurt too much, they were still stuck.

I couldn't move my legs.

I couldn't get out in time.

I was screwed big time.

* * *

I never wanted the life of blood and smoke when I was younger. I wanted to fix things. Pick up all the pieces of my life and put them together. But some parts were simply missing, like an incomplete puzzle. But I accepted this life when it came to me, after all survival was more important to me back then and still is now.

People often wonder if I have a death wish. Hell! Rock even keeps telling me to stop trying to get myself killed. Guy's too good for his own good. What I mean is that, it's what makes me feel alive. The feeling I get when I defeat someone too good like Jumbo or Shenhua, the thrill proves to me that I still am alive. The adrenalin running in my veins, the sound of my heartbeat in my ears; hard and quick, the pain and feeling of exhaustion in my muscles is what I fight for.

That's what I fought for. The feeling of being alive. And I always thought I would go out with a bang, fighting till the end, die with pride and glory.

But this wasn't good. Forget the bang, there was not even a sizzle.

Well, at least the car would go up with a bang. Who was I to complain?

But...what about Rock? Could I let him die?

I turned to Rock. His position had changed. I really couldn't see his face anymore, all I could hope was to get him out in time. I reached over to him with my right hand. I had to twist my body to reach him and it hurt to move so much but the pain didn't really bother me now.

I shook him as hard as I could. My mind drifting to the fuel over and over again. Anytime now, the fuel would catch fire and blow us up. Then I heard it. He groaned and turned to look at me.

I yelled at him to get out, but he didn't seem to notice our predicament. I would have kicked his prissy ass if I could. Dumb ass. I yelled at him some more, he just stared at me dumbly. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he stared at me. Whoop De fucking Doo, he isn't brain dead...yet.

"Revy", he sounded breathless and wheezy; I could tell what that look meant. He was scared shitless. I pushed him towards the window on his side, he wasn't stuck or anything, he could get out.

"Get out", I ordered, surprised how my voice sounded to my own ears suddenly.

"What about you?"

I don't know why, but my eyes started to sting at that. I turned my face slightly and pushed him again.

"Get the fuck out Rock", I screamed. He was starting to get on my nerves, why couldn't he just leave? I heard a scraping sound from where he was and turned back to him. He was dragging himself out through the window. While he struggled to get out I felt a very familiar feeling for some reason. Abandoned. It was stupid, I was the one who told him to leave after all.

He finally pulled himself out. I couldn't see him anymore, it was too dark outside. I noticed the blood pooled where he had been a few moments back. It was also smeared on the edge of the window from where he had had to drag himself. If he died now due to blood loss after I did so much for that prissy white-collar I'll ruin his afterlife.

I set myself in the most comfortable position my current situation could allow and closed my eyes, waiting for the end. I felt the stinging again, damn it. I could hear the pouring very clearly now.

"Revy", my eyes shot open when I heard him and I jerked my head to look at him on my right. I stared at him, shocked. His face was streaked with blood. I felt panic bubble within me. What was he doing? Why wasn't he gone already?

I mustered all the anger I could and started to scream at him to get away. He kept quite but didn't leave. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and looked up at him. He had a determined look on his face and started to pull me out. I was halfway out of the broken window when he stopped.

"Pull your legs out, Revy."

Yeah right, I would have used sarcasm if I wasn't so preoccupied with the pain in my legs. I told him to go. Why doesn't he ever listen? I felt the wetness on my face, running down the corners of my eyes.

* * *

_The little girl stood in front of me. Her big eyes filled with innocence, she smiled at me, a pure innocent smile. Her green frock contrasting heavily with her red hair. I waved at her, she waved back at the same time. A woman stepped up behind her, her hands on her shoulders. I felt the warmth on each of mine._

* * *

Rock reached inside and grabbed my legs trying to pull them out while I continued to simply stare.

* * *

_I stared at one of the two bodies at my feet. Her curly red hair darkened with blood, splayed around her face like a halo, a bloody hole in the centre of her forehead. I looked up at the woman who did this, her eyes bloodshot as she pointed her gun at my head. She laughed as though this was a game and put her finger on the trigger._

* * *

I grabbed his shoulder trying to push him away, he held on and swatted my hand away. He reached back out and grabbed my gun, ramming the butt into the dashboard. Praiyachat would have had a heart attack if he was here.

* * *

_I looked at the teenager. He had pissed his pants, His school books scattered on the dirt as he stared at the business end of my gun. My hand shaking slightly as I demanded money._

* * *

The dashboard gave in and Rock pulled back. He looked at me. His eyes bloodshot and slightly unfocused.

"This is gonna hurt" I snorted, right now, what wasn't?

* * *

_I saw him, standing over me. It was dim in the prison cell but I could see his features clearly. His shirt was half unbuttoned, and he was struggling to undo his pants with one hand while the other clutched the baton. Leering down at me, and saying things I was still to young to understand._

* * *

"Alright Revy, hang on tight", No, it was too late. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled. I felt my thighs getting skinned, but I didn't make a sound. I couldn't make a sound. He pulled again, I had given up trying. Maybe, it wouldn't hurt too much.

Suddenly it was too bright, and I felt the heat against my face. I heard him scream too And soon, it was dark again.

* * *

_Dark, too dark and cold. It was cold now, not warm, not even cool, simply cold. I could feel the soft breeze on my skin._

_Becky, I heard a soft, feminine voice call out from behind me. I turned around and froze._

_"Mom ?"_

_Her beautiful cream dress floated around her knees in the breeze. Her curly, red hair framed her face as she smiled at me. She held out her hand for me to take. I reached out to take it. I looked from her face to her hand, a little hesitant. I looked back at her face, her eyes rolled back, revealing the bloodshot whites and her lively hair went limp. Her skin was no longer a light tan but a sickening pale blue. A hole opened up in the centre of her forehead as she morphed into a hideous caricature of the woman who was once my mother. Horrified, I pulled back but she grabbed my hand with its claws. I tried to pull away from its disgusting touch and felt its sharp claws cutting into my wrist. I reached for my guns but they weren't there. So I did the only thing I could._

_I screamed._

* * *

The first thing I saw was white. Everything was white. I blinked a few times and the details settled in. The roof was white so were the walls, no wonder I was seeing so much white, albeit a dirty sort of white. With lots of stains on them.

The smell of disinfectant filled my nose. I could hear a constant beeping.

I was in a hospital.

I looked around myself. A sick green sheet covered me up to my chest. I had an IV attached to my arm and my right hand had been bandaged heavily. I didn't know I had hurt it that bad. Three fingers of my left were in a plaster and so was my wrist. Damn.

I tried to move my legs and found them to be very heavy. I sighed; both my legs were broken. I was more of a Revy 370 bones right now.

There was a noise outside the door. A very familiar deep voice. The door opened and in he came. A large, burly, dark-skinned giant of a man. I had never felt this happy to see him before.

"Dutch", I croaked. Yeah that's right, I croaked. I could tell he wanted to laugh. I bet I looked like an idiot.

"Well", he rumbled "Good to know you are still alive." He walked up to the bed and sat down in the rickety chair.

"How long was I out?" I hated how my voice sounded, all cracked and toad-ish. I tried to sit up in the bed. He didn't even help.

Asshole.

"Three days, the doc said you had a concussion." He looked at me from behind his glasses," You looked like you two were run over by a goddamned train, what the fuck happened, Revy ?" That reminded me Benny's GTO was probably in shambles in a ditch somewhere, I almost snorted when an image of him hugging a scrap of metal and bawling like a baby popped up in my head.

How did I make it out though. I thought the car blew up with me still inside it. How did I manage to survive? Had he...

"Rock", I tried to sound calm, "Did he make it?"

"Yeah." Dutch smiled," He's alive and moving. The kid's a quick healer." My eyes widened, he had looked real bad back there in the car.

"How bad was he?" Dutch seemed to notice the shock on my face.

"Had a minor concussion, and tree broken ribs", He said as he got up to leave. "I'm gonna head out now, not all of us can laze around in bed, now can we."

I know some people may think that Dutch was cold, but he really isn't. It's just a front. Deep down he really does care.

"Oh and yeah," he stopped at the door, as he continued, " Your hospital bill is coming out of your cut." Somebody give me my gun.

"And don't worry about the new car, we already deducted that from your pay." He slammed the door behind him. I heard him laugh through the door.

MOTHERFUCKER

I take that back, he really is a cold-hearted dick.

* * *

Okay, so that's all. I know its lame but still. please be gentle and see that beautiful silver button below. Yes, that one. Click it to review. Till next time. ^_^


End file.
